A Helping Hand
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Set in the sixth year before Lavender, Ron is struggling with his essay and so, who better to lend him a helping hand than Hermione? One-shot, my first ever attempt at fluff! Please check out my other fics.


**_Set in the sixth year before Lavender, Ron is struggling and so, who better to lend him a helping hand than Hermione? One-shot, my first attempt at fluff; reviews and feedback would be really great!(: Enjoy and please feel free to check out my other Ronmione fics. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._**

_The golden sun beamed through the large and dusty windows of the Hogwarts Library, casting it's rays upon the labyrinth-like shelves of books. Madam Pince, the Vulture of a librarian, stood dusting the books at the back of the long room - she could not allow her precious books to have even an ounce of dust settle on them - previously, she had been brandishing the duster at a group of tiny first years for quite some time as they had looked very suspicious and, under her scrutiny, had left in fright. In result of this, only two other people occupied the library, a giggling Lavender and Parvati had left moments before._

_Ron and Hermione were sat at a little study table nestled between two looming shelves, writing intently on a long scroll of parchment; Hermione had persuaded Ron to join her in the library to make a start on Slughorns' "Draught of Living Death" essay and he had followed only because it was Hermione asking him. He knew, however, that 'start' in Hermiones' definition was to finish it. On the other hand, he was quite content sat next to Hermione breathing in the perfume he had brought her for Christmas, mingling with the scent of books. _

_For a while, Ron observed Hermione keenly; she was scrawling sentences upon sentences on her parchment and Ron couldn't understand how she could always write so much. Her hair was clipped back today, but still, a few loose curls framed her face and Rons' heart skipped a beat as she frowned slightly, thinking of what to write next. Her red lips were curved to the side slightly as her concentration grew and Ron could tell she was nearing the end of her essay. He reluctantly looked back down to his essay and felt a pang of guilt. He had been stuck on one ingredient for the past 45 minutes. He really didn't want to stop Hermione in mid-flow, and admittedly - more so - he didn't want to cease his study of Hermione. Despite his conflicting feelings, he really wanted to finish this essay._

_"Hermione? Could you help me, please?" He asked in a low voice, reaching across and placing a hand on her arm to get her attention - the last thing they wanted was Madam Pince swooping on them or throwing them out due to how 'loud' their voices were. She jumped at the contact, surprise etched on her beautiful face as she was brought back to reality. In her shock, her potions notes flew to the floor._

_"Oh, sorry Hermione, here - " Ron bent down, trying to retrieve the notes but at precisely the same time, Hermione bent down too. Their heads clashed and Hermione groaned, her hand flying towards her head. She started to giggle with the pain and Ron couldn't help but laugh back, also clutching his head, his ears turning as bright as his hair. "Sorry. I'm too clumsy for my own good." She smiled and placed the notes on the table. As their eyes met, Ron had to fight to concentrate on the task at hand._

_"It's alright, Ron. Honestly, don't worry. I was the one that knocked the notes off of the table, not you." She smiled and added, "So what did you want help with? I'm almost finished mine." She glanced down at his essay - he had only written half the amount she had - and shook her head in disbelief, that stern look creeping upon her face. _

_"I know, I know...You've written more than me, when have you ever not? I'm stuck on what type of bean we used in the potion last lesson. You know, the one that was bloody hard to cut. Could you help please?" His breath caught in his throat as Hermione grabbed her chair and moved around the other side of the table so she was sitting right next to him. Her body heat mingled with his and a shiver ran up his spine as her hand pushed his away from his essay so she could read it better._

_"You know the other ingredient is a Sloth brain, not a badger brain, right? And the ingredient you're missing is the Sopophorus bean, Ronald." She chuckled as she handed it back to him._

_"Thanks Hermione, what would I do without you?" He joked, correcting his mistake before adding the ingredient she mentioned previously. How had he forgotten? He felt his heart rate accelerate as she leaned in, watching him write. Her shoulder now pressed against his arm and it was all he could do not to act upon the feelings that were bubbling inside him. The butterflies he felt in his stomach were rapidly beating their wings, soaring._

_"You can thank me by spelling Sopophorus correctly!" She teased, grinning._

_"Hey, just because we're not all ridiculously talented at remembering things." He replied, unconsciously turning in his chair so his body faced Hermione. She, too, turned so their knees were touching, a grin spreading on her face._

_"You really think so?" She asked, a blush rising steadily up her cheeks. Her hands were crossed delicately in front of her, finger tips almost touching Rons' knees, her eyes shining. She had forgotten all about her unfinished essay. Ron suddenly felt embarrassed, only realising what he had just said._

_"Well, um, yeah of course I do. You're brilliant aren't you?" He swallowed, averting his eyes from hers and feeling awkward but intrigued at Hermione's reaction. She tilted her head to the side looking radiant. Ron felt he had to break the mood - her proximity, the way she was blushing, made his heart pound. He accomplished this by attempting the only thing that felt right and normal, teasing her._

_"It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAR" He imitated her voice from their first year, grinning. She smacked his arm with a tut but Ron could see she was clearly repressing a grin. She stubbornly crossed her arms._

_"Ouch! That really hurt, Hermione." He replied in the most hurt voice he could muster, rubbing his arm sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the loose curl away from her eyes. Ron swallowed, suddenly feeling the time was right. _

_"Honestly, Ron. Anyone would think you-" but she was cut off as Ron suddenly placed his hands either side of her chair, his knees pressing into hers and the side of his arms hung either side of her thighs. His blue eyes bore into hers as if he was attempting to gouge a reaction out of her, his heart leaping. Hermione sat transfixed, unable to look away from the weight of his stare._

_"Hermione..." He began, his voice low. Still, he couldn't find the words to say - how could he say it? How could he declare this feeling he had felt for years? That every time she wasn't there, he felt an emptiness consume him within his very soul..that he felt whole only when she returned. Her very presence drove him on and every fibre in his being was aching for her... Surely, he could say all of that? Surely?_

_"Ron?" She asked quietly, as if talking louder would ruin the moment. The air was thick with tension and still, Ron was mute. If he couldn't say how he felt, the only solution was to show it. 'Here it goes, come on, Weasley. You can do this' he thought. What was the worst that could happen? Feeling as if he was facing the entire school on the Quidditch pitch, Ron acted upon his feelings._

_He shyly reached forwards and cupped Hermione's cheek. Her eyes widened and she felt paralysed, goosebumps appearing on her arms. He smoothed the side of her neck with his thumb and leaned in, simultaneously tilting his head to the side, his eyes piercing through hers. Their lips finally met and he softly kissed her, relishing in the thrill he was feeling at just one simple little kiss. He pulled away so he was centimetres away, watching Hermione for a reaction, his heart thumping wildly. He tried to translate his muddled thoughts into a coherent sentence._

_"I..I really like you, Hermione." He admitted weakly, feeling dazed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Of all the things he would have predicted of the days events, it would not have been this. Hermione was silent, gaping back at him with a look Ron could not decipher. What was it with girls? Why couldn't they just be straight with boys?_

_"Say something?" He pleaded, grabbing her hand in her lap. Suddenly, she was beaming. A smile that said it all and in that moment, Ron had never seen her look so happy. He himself started to grin and Hermione finally spoke, her voice husky._

_"I really like you too" she whispered after a moment, squeezing his hand. Ron felt a rush of happiness and all thoughts of school work were banished from their mind as Ron pulled her onto his lap. She looked down at him, blushing, as he pressed his lips to hers for a second time. As he deepened the kiss, parting her lips, he felt her smile against him._


End file.
